Claim Your Winnings
by Mdawg1425
Summary: Set in the middle of DMC. Elizabeth is fighting with her feelings for a certain Captain and is trying to resist those persistent urges, it's a war between the two of them on who will give into the urges first. Each of them believing they have the upper hand. T for starters, but M for later chapters.


"Lizzy,"

Elizabeth jolted awake at the sound of her name, merely a whisper, but she could pinpoint that tone and the gritty way it rolled off his tongue. A cool sweat had coated her now sun kissed skin and she found herself craving the salty sea air above the deck.

Elizabeth had been aboard the Pearl for about two or three weeks now in her avid quest to find her fiancé. Seeking out Jack Sparrow to aid her in this quest seemed like the correct avenue to venture, but the more time she spent at sea and the more freedom she was shown and the more conflicted she felt. Elizabeth gripped the side of the ship looking out into the black nothingness. The water was calm and steady, that's exactly how she wished she felt in this very moment, but more and more recently she felt this sense of uncertainty and confusion.

The cool air did wonders to her sweat covered face and body, she only wished that she could take a quick dip in that water to calm her senses even more. She wore the clothes of a sailor boy, which were comfortable and she was surrounded by men, which made things more uncomfortable, but out here, she felt no judgement. A few of the men threw glances because they were men and couldn't help it, but she had no proud name to uphold and no one disappoint if she'd done something wrong or silly.

His sluggish footsteps pulled her out of her daze.

"Lizzy?" a cold jolt shivered down her spine making her grip on to the ship with urgency, this was not the dreamy whisper that had woken her moments ago bellow deck.

Elizabeth craned her neck slightly to look into those deep dark orbs that were thick with sleep. This is where all the uncertainty and confusion stemmed from. To keep her composure and keep him from reading her, she straightened herself out and looked forward trying not showing any sign or hint of weakness.

"Jack, just getting a breath of fresh air," her hands patted the old wood as to show ease and relaxation, when her body was so tightly wound from his presence.

"Get's a bit stuffy down there with all the other men eh?" He came to stand directly beside her. Their shoulders barely touched, but she could feel the heat radiating off of his body on this cool night.

"A bit," She threw a casual smile in his direction and caught his sweet gaze. Her lips parted and she gasped very quietly at how somber he looked, she never saw him so calm, for he was usually partially drunk and stumbling about with arms flailing. This was a different side to him that made one side of her mouth curl up in a smile, she'd never seen Jack so utterly innocent before.

"You know there's always plenty of room in my cabin," He flashed his wicked smile with those gold teeth flashing right along with the gleam in his eyes. Well that innocence didn't last very long, but it did relieve some of the tension.

"I'm sure there is Captain, but my hammock is just fine," She cringed a bit at the thought because he was right. The air was stuffy bellow, and all the men snored and made garish noises that made it almost impossible to get a good night's sleep. Not to mention the constant swaying almost made her sick almost every night.

She couldn't tell Jack that, because he would find every way for her to get into his cabin.

Jack leaned in closer examining her scrunched up face at the thought of going back under the ship.

"You're not a very good liar 'Lizbeth, you come up here almost every night and some mornings I've found you slumped up against the gunwale," He cocked his eyebrow up and grinned at her knowing very well that she did not sleep well down bellow.

Elizabeth turned to look at her Captain with her lip firmly between her teeth. "I!" She about remarked and then shut her mouth once more with a huff. "I just like the night air is all," She would not give up the power to Captain Sparrow, because they both knew very clearly that the only other place for her to curl up in comfort was the warm dark recesses of his cabin. They also both knew that there was only one large king-sized bed in that cabin.

A warmth spread from her belly down to her toes at the thought of Jack's bed, she'd only been in that cabin once, and not even in the sleeping courters. When she was held captive by Barbossa she only sat at the table and shared a very tense meal.

Jack sauntered behind Elizabeth knowing very well that he was going to win this battle. He placed his calloused hands upon her shoulders and slowly started to massage the tense muscles.

Elizabeth could not control the flutter of her eyes as pleasure rolled from his fingertips all the way down her spine. "Lizzy, luv we have a long journey ahead of us, and I think you deserve to ride that out in a warm comfortable cabin," He mumbled these sweet persuasive words right next to her ear. Elizabeth almost visually slumped back against his warm masculine frame.

Her head was in a very vibrant fog from the sound of his voice, and his skilled hands that had now found their way down to her lower back where he continued to knead.

Everything about him had taken over her senses. His hands worked magic over her back sending warm waves of pleasure coiling through her lower stomach. His thick heady scent of the sea combined with his own musk of sweat was almost intoxicating. Elizabeth was losing and her body was giving in so very easily when her mind clung to some small fragment to fight. Her eyes fell shut and her shoulders moved up and down quickly to mimic her breathing.

Jack Sparrow knew the hold he had on her, even when she was trying to hide it, he could see right through her tough façade. His hands moved from the small of her back to her thin waist and slowly up and down over the curves of her svelte body.

If it hadn't been for the quick wind that brought her back to her senses, she would have completely lost herself in his touch.

She quickly turned so she was facing him, but that didn't help her out anymore than the position she was in before.

His pupils were large and filled with thick desire, it made Elizabeth catch her breath and almost stumble back. There wasn't very far to go, she felt her backside press against the ship. How could he so easily have this hold over her and so quickly?

Elizabeth cursed that damn compass, she was so sure and certain that her only goal on this trip was to find and save Will, and up until earlier today when that little red arrow persistently pointed in Jack's direction, she didn't know how to think.

Her heart thudded in her throat at his closeness and she knew she'd have to come up with something quick and witty before her heart won this internal battle. He took another step closer to her, his body brushing against hers. Jack brushed his hand from underneath her chin across the side of her face. It brushed away the golden locks, but her knees nearly buckled at how his smooth touch almost tipped her chin up towards his face.

"I think I should return to bed now," Was the only thing that she could muster, and with little confidence as her quick breathing had given everything away. She took one step towards the stairwell that led below decks and Jack and wrapped his hand around her thin wrist keeping her from fleeing.

His smile was so wide because he knew he had won this little battle. It infuriated her to no end that he knew how her body would react to him when he touched her a certain way. Elizabeth was stronger than that and she knew it, she partially blamed the lack of sleep.

"Come have a drink with me luv," All sweet sleepiness that was in his face when he arrived had vanished. He was taking his winnings into his cabin.

A/N: Ahhh! I'm so happy this came out the way that it did. My entire soul has been yearning to write something with this couple again. They have such a strong chemistry and it deserves to be wrote about.

I own nothing and am merely enjoying playing with the characters. I'll probably end up doing two more chapters that will probably get more saucy.

I give huge thanks to Sleepy Lotus who's works I've been reading and have inspired me to write my own.

Let me know what you guys think! Thank you so much!


End file.
